Captain America: The First Avengers (2011)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Captain America: The First Avenger In the present day, scientists in the Arctic uncover a circular object with a red, white and blue motif. In March 1942, Nazi officer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Skull Johann Schmidt] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hugo_Weaving Hugo Weaving]) and his men invade [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%B8nsberg Tønsberg], Norway, to steal a mysterious [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tesseract tesseract] possessing untold powers. Meanwhile in New York City, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America Steve Rogers] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Evans_(actor) Chris Evans]) is rejected for World War II military duty because of various health and physical issues. While attending an exhibition of future technologies with his friend [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bucky Bucky Barnes] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sebastian_Stan Sebastian Stan]), Rogers again attempts to enlist. Overhearing Rogers' conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abraham_Erskine Abraham Erskine] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stanley_Tucci Stanley Tucci]) allows Rogers to enlist. He is recruited as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Colonel Chester Phillips ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tommy_Lee_Jones Tommy Lee Jones]), and British agent Peggy Carter ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hayley_Atwell Hayley Atwell]). Phillips is unconvinced by Erskine's claims that Rogers is the right person for the procedure, but relents after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine reveals to Rogers that Schmidt underwent an imperfect version of the procedure and suffered side-effects. Back in Europe, Schmidt and Dr. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arnim_Zola Arnim Zola] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toby_Jones Toby Jones]) successfully harness the energies of the tesseract, intending to use the power to fuel Zola's inventions. Schmidt, having discovered Erskine's location, dispatches an assassin to kill him. In America, Erskine subjects Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". After Rogers emerges from the experiment taller and more muscular, one of the attendees kills Erskine, revealing himself to be Schmidt's assassin, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heinz_Kruger Heinz Kruger] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Armitage_(actor) Richard Armitage]). Rogers pursues and captures Kruger, but the assassin commits suicide by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyanide cyanide] capsule before he can be interrogated. With Erskine dead and the super-soldier formula lost, U.S. Senator Brandt ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Brandon Michael Brandon]) has Rogers tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_bond war bonds], rather than allow scientists to study him and attempt to rediscover Erskine's formula. In 1943, while on tour in Italy performing for active servicemen, Rogers learns that Barnes' unit was lost in a battle against Schmidt's forces. Refusing to believe that Barnes is dead, Rogers has Carter and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Howard_Stark Howard Stark]([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dominic_Cooper Dominic Cooper]) fly him behind enemy lines to mount a solo rescue attempt. Rogers infiltrates the fortress of Schmidt's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HYDRA HYDRA] organization, freeing Barnes and the other captured soldiers. Rogers confronts Schmidt, who reveals his face to be a mask, removing it to display the red, skull-like face that earned him the sobriquet "the Red Skull". Schmidt escapes and Rogers returns to base with the freed soldiers. Rogers recruits Barnes, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dum_Dum_Dugan Dum Dum Dugan] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neal_McDonough Neal McDonough]), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabe_Jones Gabe Jones] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Derek_Luke Derek Luke]), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Morita Jim Morita] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenneth_Choi Kenneth Choi]), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Union_Jack_(comics) James Montgomery Falsworth] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._J._Feild J. J. Feild]), and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacques_Dernier Jacques Dernier] (Bruno Ricci) to attack the other known HYDRA bases. Stark outfits Rogers with advanced equipment, in particular a circular shield made of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vibranium vibranium], a rare, nigh-indestructible metal. Rogers and his team successfully sabotage various HYDRA operations. The team later assaults a train carrying Zola. Zola is captured, but Barnes falls from the train to his apparent death. Using information extracted from Zola, the final HYDRA stronghold is located and Rogers leads an attack to stop Schmidt from using [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weapon_of_mass_destruction weapons of mass destruction] on American cities. Rogers clambers aboard Schmidt's aircraft as it takes off. During the subsequent fight, the tesseract's container is damaged. Schmidt physically handles the tesseract, causing him to dissolve in a bright light. The tesseract falls to the floor, burning through the plane and falling to Earth. Seeing no way to land the plane without the risk of detonating its weapons, Rogers crashes it in the Arctic. Stark later recovers the tesseract from the ocean floor, but is unable to locate Rogers or the aircraft. Rogers awakens in a 1940s-style hospital room. Deducing from an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anachronism anachronistic] radio broadcast that something is wrong, he flees outside into what is revealed to be present-day [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Times_Square Times Square], where [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick_Fury Nick Fury] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_L._Jackson Samuel L. Jackson]) tells him he has been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. In a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Post-credits_scene post-credits scene], Fury approaches Rogers, proposing a mission with worldwide ramifications.=